<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Believe Me by WellDoneBeca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492277">Believe Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca'>WellDoneBeca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>10 Days of Valentine's Day [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Comfort, Dates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Nudity, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Thor, Sugar Relationships, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, brief nudity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor wasn’t your boyfriend, or your partner or anything like that. He was your sugar daddy. He paid for your time, and as much being with him made you feel right, and warm and fuzzy, and like you belonged somewhere, you didn’t expect anything related to feelings from him. And then, he takes you to a romantic dinner on Valentine’s Day, and the real feelings you both had been hiding come to light.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thor (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>10 Days of Valentine's Day [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Believe Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>You watched yourself in the mirror one last time, turning a bit and checking to make sure your dress fell good and in the right place and nothing was showing up too much under it, before leaving through the door, locking your flat behind your back and taking the lift, finding the black car right outside your building and standing straighter when Thor left it, smiling to you and walking to take your hand, gently kissing it before looking into your eyes. He seemed pleased – you were dressed up from head to toe in his gifts, ready to</p><p>“Good evening,” he greeted you, looking a mix of nervous, excited and mysterious.</p><p>“Good evening,” you smiled back at him.</p><p>Thor approached you, and extended a hand to your backpack – a gift from him, from your last birthday.</p><p>“Let me,” he took it from you. “You won’t need this at dinner.”</p><p>He took it right out of your hand, guiding you to the car while you looked at him, puzzled.</p><p>“Dinner?” you asked, sitting down just as he threw it on the back seat and closed the door.</p><p>He walked to your side, sitting on the driver’s seat and smiling gently at you once again.</p><p>“Of course,” he said like it was obvious. “It’s Valentine’s Day. You don’t think I forgot right?”</p><p>It’s not that you expected him to forget: you didn’t even think he cared.</p><p>Thor wasn’t your boyfriend, or your partner or anything like that. He was your sugar daddy. He paid for your time, and as much being with him made you feel right, and warm and fuzzy, and as if you belonged somewhere, you didn’t expect anything related to feelings from him.</p><p>He hired you to follow him into parties, be a company to him when he felt alone, and fuck him. No more, no less.</p><p>“Where are we going?” you asked, frowning.</p><p>“Your favourite restaurant.”</p><p>You fell onto silence.</p><p>He was taking you to your favourite restaurant?</p><p>“Unless you want to eat something else,” he turned to you. “I can pull some strings, and...”</p><p>You shook your head, still confused, but not protesting.</p><p>“No, no,” you interrupted him. “It’s okay. It’s my favourite restaurant, after all.”</p><p>He nodded, continuing to drive, and you moved uncomfortably in your place, realising you were going to have dinner with Thor, on Valentine’s Day, in your favourite restaurant… and you weren’t wearing any underwear.</p><p>Okay.</p><p>“Thor…” you turned to him. “What are we doing tonight?”</p><p>Your sugar daddy turned to you, and you could see on his face for a moment how he was a bit nervous, and you reached for his hand instantly, looking to calm him down.</p><p>“I want to take you to dinner in your favourite restaurant,” he told you. “Talk about your day, give you a Valentine’s Day gift, go home and watch something that you like…”</p><p>You watched him with your lips parted in surprise and confusion and your heart beating fast in your chest. The way he looked at you, the way his voice sounded and the words he said… It was almost like a boyfriend taking a girlfriend to a date, someone who wanted to pamper their partner on the day the world branded as the day of love.</p><p>“Unless you want something else,” he whispered, looking at you and analysing your face. “Maybe we could do what we usually do, or whatever you might want.”</p><p>You blinked several times, falling into a deep silence in the car as he drove, unsure of what to say, and when Thor spoke again, his voice was small and sad.</p><p>“I can drive you home if that’s what you want.”</p><p>“No,” you said quickly.</p><p>You wanted dinner, a night of no expectations, you wanted… you wanted a date – a real date, with the intentions people usually had in real dates - with him. Or at least you wanted to be able to pretend you could have that.</p><p>“I want to go out with you,” you whispered.</p><p>He smiled, and squeezed your hand, moving his eyes from looking forward and back to you until you were in the restaurant, <em>never</em> moving away before he had to leave the car and open the door for you, giving the keys to the restaurant employee, so he could park it, and lacing your fingers together before marching forward. Anyone who saw you would think you were a real couple.</p><p>“Reservation under Odinson, please,” he spoke, not even <em>looking </em>at you.</p><p>“Follow me, please.”</p><p>You pulled your dress hem down discreetly, walking in the direction of an isolated booth, candlelit and with a single rose resting on the silk clothe over it, and Thor picked it up as soon as you two were sat down.</p><p>“For you,” he offered. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”</p><p>You smiled, taking it to your nose and breathing in the sweet scent.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>He reached for your hand and kissed your knuckles, smiling and only moving away when the waiter came to the table.</p><p>“Good evening, sir,” he greeted you two. “Ma’am. I’ll be serving you tonight, your food is almost ready.”</p><p>To that, you gave Thor a confused look.</p><p>“We haven’t ordered yet,” you pointed out.</p><p>“I took the liberty of ordering your favourite dish,” he told you. “The whole meal, actually. But you can order something else, and I’ll wait.”</p><p>You shook your head, even more surprised. How did he know your favourite dish?</p><p>“No,” you denied. “Let’s do as you planned, I wanna see if you got it right.”</p><p>He laughed, and nodded at the waiter, who left you two alone.</p><p>“I can assure you,” he reached for you, holding your hand from across the table once again. “I got it right.”</p><p>You giggled, and looked away from him when the food arrived, and when the waiter put your dish in front of you, Thor proved himself right. It was, indeed, your favourite dish.</p><p>“Well?” he asked.</p><p>You closed your eyes, chuckling.</p><p>“How did you know?”</p><p>He shrugged.</p><p>“You order it half of the times we’re here,” he told you. “And when you tried to cook for me, last year, you went straight to cooking it.”</p><p>You felt your cheeks warming up, and he kissed your knuckles again.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” he whispered. “You get happy when you eat it, that’s what matters to me.”</p><p>You felt your face ever hotter, and Thor poured wine onto your glass and his, raising his drink and waiting for you to do the same.</p><p>“What are we toasting over?” you asked.</p><p>He just looked at you for a moment, studying your face, and offered you a small smile.</p><p>“Valentine’s Day,” he decided. “A happy Valentine’s Day.”</p><p>You raised your glass, digging into your food and trying to enjoy your meal, even though the strange air around you two. This wasn’t the first time Thor gave off a sweet and romantic behaviour towards you: he was a great companion, a giving lovers, and a good friend. You could count on him to take you to restaurants, or fun lands, or even just show up at your house with chocolate to watch a film when you were curled around your body with menstrual cramps.</p><p>It just never felt… so intentional.</p><p>Still, you didn’t say anything, just moving on to talk about your respective days and random things, and the night followed as if nothing was strange. For a couple of hours, you really felt like a real couple in a real date, with a real relationship and not just a thing where he paid you to do whatever he wanted with you.</p><p>When your empty plates were taken away, you were served with Tiramisu cheesecake, and as soon as it was set down, Thor moved to your side, spoon feeding you sweet spoonfuls of the dish and cleaning the corners of your lips with his thumb, not once trying to kiss you, seemingly happy to just follow the night like that.</p><p>Part of you was still expecting him to try some sort of funny business, and when you were in the car and he held your hand, you waited for when he would put it on his crotch, or he’d guide his own fingers up your legs, but that didn’t happen.</p><p>Instead, he drove all the way to his flat in perfect behaviour, and held your hand in his all the way from the garage to his penthouse.</p><p>“I’ll put this in my bedroom,” he told you, taking your backpack with him and leaving you alone in the large living room.</p><p>You looked around, a bit doubtful, but turned around, breathing in deep and moving your hand to your back, unzipping your dress and letting it pool on your feet, standing in just heels, your jewellery, and stockings that were held up by a harness that we replacing your underwear for the day.</p><p>When Thor turned the corridor and saw you, he stopped frozen in his place, exhaling before walking to you and almost running to you in long steps, cradling your face and kissing your lips.</p><p>“Baby, were you dressed like that the whole time we were at that restaurant?” he asked, wrapping an arm around your waist, and you rested a hand on his strong chest.</p><p>“I thought you had different plans, daddy,” you bit your lower lip, nervous. “I wanted to be ready for you.”</p><p>His hand moved down, palming and groping your ass and kissed your jaw, sending shivers all over your skin.</p><p>“Such a good baby girl,” he bit your skin gently. “Daddy loves you so much.”</p><p>You froze still, wide eyes, and Thor slowly pulled away when he felt your reaction.</p><p>“What?” you asked.</p><p>He…</p><p>What?</p><p>What had he just said?</p><p>“Thor,” you stepped away from his grasp.</p><p>“Y/N… I...” he stuttered.</p><p>You moved a hand to your face, rubbing it uncomfortably.</p><p>“Please, don’t say things like that,” you asked, looking into his eyes. “<em>Please, </em>don’t make me…”</p><p>You stopped yourself, feeling a knot in your throat and tears prickling your eyes.</p><p>“What?” he asked. “Don’t make you <em>what</em>?”</p><p>You tried to blink the tears away, turning away from him, suddenly too aware of your nude state, of ultimate vulnerability.</p><p>He couldn’t be doing this, he couldn’t be playing with your feelings like this.</p><p>“Don’t make me want to believe you,” you whispered, unable to even look at Thor.</p><p>A hands touched your elbow, and his finger touched your chin, slowly raising it, and you closed your eyes shut, not wanting to look at him.</p><p>“Open your eyes, Y/N.”</p><p>You shook your head, and he planted a small kiss on the tip of your nose.</p><p>“Look at me, baby,” Thor requested in a whisper. “Please.”</p><p>You hesitated more, but complied, cheeks already wet and hands cold and trembling.</p><p>“I want you to believe me,” he whispered. “I love you.”</p><p>You watched his face, looking for deception, anything that would tell you he was lying to you.</p><p>“I love you,” he repeated. “I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time and I love you now.”</p><p>You felt your lips trembling.</p><p>“You’re my sugar daddy,” you reminded him.</p><p>That didn’t even affect him.</p><p>“And I can be much more than that,” he promised. “I <em>want</em> to be much more than that.”</p><p>You rested your forehead against his, and Thor cradled your jaw, laying a soft and sweet kiss on your lips.</p><p>“I love you,” he whispered again. “<em>I love you.</em>”</p><p>“I love you too,” you muttered against his mouth.</p><p>His arms tightened around you, holding you close, and his tongue slid inside your lips as he kissed you, calm and loving, and when you were out of air, he just rested his chin on your head as you hid your face in his neck.</p><p>“Can we stay like this tonight?” you whispered. “We can sort everything out in the morning. I just… I want to be like this now.”</p><p>Thor kissed your temple, rubbing the place between your shoulder blades and taking in a deep breath.</p><p>“Yes, my love. Yes, we can.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>